


Not Quite Gone

by PhantomHalo



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Canon Compliant, Inspired by a comment in the newtmas tag on tumblr, M/M, Post-The Death Cure, Supernatural Elements, neither is brenda, no thomas is not crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomHalo/pseuds/PhantomHalo
Summary: Newt’s dead, of course. Has been for a long time now, but he’s not gone.





	Not Quite Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a post in the Newtmas tag on tumblr where [pending-thinspo posted about a concept](http://minorcharactershavefeelingstoo.tumblr.com/post/181988903737/a-newtmas-concept) I totally adore. Love the idea of the spirits of the dead unable to leave because of various reasons. That inspired this little one shot - I hope you enjoy it!

Some days Thomas feels like he’s losing his mind, but he honestly can’t bring himself to care. He just wishes he could tell someone, without getting _that look_ in return _._ The look where their sympathy is mixed with pity for this broken boy who just can’t move on.

He’s trying to, really, he is. But it’s hard letting go.

And, well…he doesn’t want to. Thomas might lose Newt _again_ if he does.

Newt’s dead, of course. Has been for a long time now, but he’s not _gone_.

Thomas has never seen him, and the only time he’s heard that voice is in his dreams or his nightmares, but he knows Newt’s touch better than anyone’s.

Thomas knows it’s not one of his friends who sits next to him at night, running gentle fingers through his hair after a nightmare, or tucks the blankets around him when he’s settled down again.

When he’s feeling particularly lonely or sad, he usually wanders off by himself, but the hand that slides into his somewhere along his trek reminds him that he’s never truly alone.

And when they’re all sitting around a bonfire, the light dancing off the memorial rock and highlighting the names carved into it, he _knows_ the presence in the empty spot next to him.

No, Newt isn’t gone.

A cool touch to his overheated forehead brings Thomas out of his thoughts, though when he opens his eyes, there’s nobody nearby. He wasn’t expecting there to be.

He’s been working the gardens all morning, and with the sun so high it makes for a hot day. Fry had been worried about everyone having enough water today.

Thomas knows he’s been out for too long as it is, but the food won’t grow unless they plant it. He’s been overworking himself again, but luckily he has someone to remind him when to slow down.

“Might have gotten a little lost in thought.” He admits out loud, a habit he has when he’s alone and nobody else can hear him. If anyone were to find him speaking out loud to a dead boy, it would just cause more harm than good. He’s careful.

A sensation that Thomas can only describe as a kiss presses against the back of his sweaty neck. It’s as cool as the first touch and is enough to send a pleasant shiver straight down his spine. He closes his eyes at the more than welcomed chill on such a hot day.

He must stand there too long because a sharp tug on the cord around his neck is sudden and insistent. “Hey now.” Thomas laughs quietly even as he brings a hand up to wrap around the pendant there, making sure it’s still securely tied. “Don’t mess with that. Still mothering me even now, aren’t you? I’m going.” He promises the empty air around him, and as if to prove it, he picks up the shovel he’d been using and begins to walk back to camp. It’s about time for a shift change anyway.

As he approaches the edge of the field, he can sense a pair of eyes on him. This isn’t unusual with Newt hanging around, but this sensation is completely different. It isn’t unfamiliar though, and he isn’t surprised when he spots Brenda watching him. She’s been keeping a close watch on him since he woke up after being shot.

He waves to her.

She waits until he gets closer, and when he does, he sees her eyes dart to look at something on Thomas’ left for just a second before her gaze is back and focused on Thomas. “Hot out there.” She comments before tossing him a bottle of water she’d been carrying.

“Always is.” Thomas offers as he opens it, taking a long drink of it before handing it back.

She takes the shovel too. “Minho was looking for you. He should be in the main camp.” She passes along the message.

“I’ll find him, thanks.” Thomas gives her one last smile before moving along the path.

“Thanks for taking care of him.” Brenda’s voice makes him stop and look back at her in confusion. She’s not even turned toward him as she pulls on a set of fingerless gloves to protect her hands.

“Minho?” He asks, not understanding what she means. “Minho can take care of himself.” He almost laughs.

She turns and glances at him, but he sees her eyes flick to his side before looking at him again. “I wasn’t talking to you.” She promises and then smirks. “See you at supper, Thomas!” She says before waving over her shoulder.

Thomas stares at her for a few moments before shaking his head and turning toward camp, the presence he knows so well by his side as always.

Thomas might be losing his mind, but he doesn’t seem to be the only one.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked? Disliked? Let me know! <3


End file.
